Bumblestripe
Bumblepaw is a pale gray tom, with black stripes running horizontally across his back. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :Bumblekit is first seen in ''Eclipse as a young kit. :Bumblekit is born to Millie, along with his two sisters, Briarkit and Blossomkit. He is the biggest kit in the litter and looks a lot like his father, Graystripe, except for the abundance of black stripes on his back. He is named Bumblekit because Graystripe thought that the stripes on his back made him look like a bumblebee. :Later, when there's an attack on ThunderClan, Bumblekit and his siblings hide with Millie, Daisy, Rosekit, and Toadkit. :Millie also allows Bumblekit to watch his first warrior naming ceremony for Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. Long Shadows :Bumblekit misses his mother and sister when they have to be quarantined from the other cats during the greencough epidemic. He and Blossomkit are cared for by Daisy. :Later, when fire strikes the forest, Bumblekit is taken to safety by Brambleclaw. Sunrise :Bumblekit is seen telling Millie that he's scared that Sol will come and "get him". :Bumblekit is also seen saying that deathberries look tasty when Leafpool comes to show them to the kits, warning them not to eat any if they see them. :His sister, Briarkit, nearly is bitten by an snake, but Honeyfern saves her and is bitten by the snake instead, dying moments later. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Bumblepaw is now a young apprentice, along with his siblings, and his mentor is Mousewhisker. :When he and Ivypaw awake to Dovepaw's flailing in her sleep, he irritatedly tells Dovepaw that she had kicked moss all over him, much to Dovepaw's embarassement. But he is good-natured about it, and soon forgets the instance. :Later, when Jayfeather teaches the apprentices about herbs, Bumblepaw asks if "we should look out for dock on long journeys", thus annoying Ivypaw who had been reminded of her sister's absence. :Bumblepaw is seen play-fighting with his siblings when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their quest. Character Pixels File:Bumblekit.kit.png|Kit File:Bumblepaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice Family Members Mother: :Millie:Revealed in Eclipse, pg 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :Graystripe:Revealed in Eclipse, pg 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sisters: :Blossompaw:Revealed in Eclipse, pg 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Briarpaw:Revealed in Eclipse, pg 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brambleclaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tawnypelt: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Squirrelflight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Tigerheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Flametail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dawnpelt: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Apprentices